Paper Mario: Crayon Creation
Paper Mario: Crayon Creation is the next game in the Paper Mario series, and is for the Nintendo 53. Story Prolouge The story starts with the Touch Screen. You see the inside of an Ancient Temple, along with 6 crayons. The colors are: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue & Purple. The start to wiggle, as streams of their color come out. On the Top Screen, you see the outside of the temple, and a beautiful rainbow is coming out. You then see the whole planet, as a huge rainbow goes all the way around it! On the Touch Screens, it says: "Once every year, the Crayons of Creation, will create a rainbow, that goes all the way around the planet. On that day is also the Creation Festival, where the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom celebrate life. Chapter 1 Mario, reading an invite from Peach. It says: "Dear Mario, I am inviting you to the Creation Festival. We'll have lots of fun together! Love, Princess Peach." The Player then has to do the tutorial on the way to the festival. When Mario gets there, he starts to party just like everyone else. Then, finally, it's time to see the rainbow! In 5 seconds. 4. 3. 2. 1... Nothing happens. Everyone starts to panic when, Bowser appears! He claims that he had stolen the Crayons of Creation, and separated them, with tons of his minions guarding them! And even if someone was able to get all of them, he had placed his top most powerful minions to guard the temple with him! He then claims that soon, without the crayons, they will become nothing but whiteness, except for him & his Koopa Troop, since they would have the crayons. And he will draw his kingdom over top of Peach's! Bowser then leaves, with everyone more worried than before. Mario (as usual) decides to go and get the crayons back! When he is about to leave, he runs into Funguy. He says that Mario will need some help. So he goes with Mario. They get to the Mushroom Bridge, but there's a huge gap that no one could jump. Not even Mario, the great jumper. Funguy says he might know someone that could help, and they head back to Party Central. They find a tent, and decide to go in. They find a boo in the middle of a Magic Show. They wait until he is finished, then they go over to talk to him. They ask him for help, and he tells them to meet him out back. Once they get back there, the boo introduces himself as Magiboo. He says that he could make a replica of the original crayons, and makes a black crayon. He warns them that it may be very unstable, and could do a lot of harm to both people and things. Just in case, he says that he should come with him. Characters Playable *Mario *Peach-Unlocked once the game is complete. Helpers *Funguy *Magiboo More Coming Soon! Locations Hub *Party Central Chapter 1 *Mushroom Bridge *Toad City *Mario Liberty More Coming Soon! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Nintendo 53 Games